Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy-saving power strip with energy-saving switches for cutting off standby power.
Description of the Related Art
A power strip, which is an electrical product with a plurality of power sockets to connect several electrical devices all together by dividing power from a wall outlet, has a main plug attached to a cable extending for connection to a wall outlet at a distance or has a main plug directly attached to the body of the power strip. Since many electrical products are connected all together, power strips are equipped with a shut-off circuit or a switch to prevent overload.
The plugs of various electrical products are inserted in a power strip that is in use in many cases and the accumulated amount of standby power consumption increases accordingly, and it causes an economic waste. Accordingly, power strips are equipped with energy-saving switches to cut off standby power in some cases.
Power strips where the plugs of several electrical products are gathered are usually placed at inconspicuous places such as corners or gaps in consideration of esthetic appearance, so it is difficult to overcome an effort and inconvenience that users always have to find the power strips in order to save electricity, even if there are energy-saving switches.
Energy-saving power strips that are easy to use by separating energy-saving switches from the power strips and placing them at conspicuous places have been designed. A power strip with a tumbler switch has been proposed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 2011-0008260 and an electric power strip with remote control switches has been proposed in Korean Utility Model Publication No. 2011-0004254. However, power supplied to those power strips is completely turned on/off at a time, such that it is impossible to cut off power for specific plugs. Further, the power strips disclosed in the documents are focused only on separation of energy-saving switches, such that there is a limit in that it is difficult to satisfy various purposes according to users or use conditions and they are inconvenient.
An object of the present invention is to improve usability for saving energy by separating energy-saving switches from a power strip.
Another object of the present invention is to allow selective use of energy-saving switches of a power strip by making them detachable.
Another object of the present invention is to provide the improvement of external appearance and increase usability by making individual energy-saving switches be combined with the main body of a power strip or be easily combined with each other.
The other objects and advantages of the present invention can be understood from the following description and more clearly understood from the exemplary embodiments of the present invention. Further, it can be easily seen that the objects and advantages of the present invention can be realized by means as illustrated in the claims and a combination thereof.